Fairy Tail: Nightmares are Alive
by DragonRider11
Summary: A new evil threatens the world, and its up to the Fairy Tail Guild to stop it! But even they will not be enough, so Makarov call's in an old member. Meanwhile, Lucy is starting to fall for Natsu. but he is still clueless as ever..or is he? Rated M
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail:**

**Nightmares Are Alive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other anime's, TV shows, video games, or books that you may think of. I only own my life, my stories, my comp, and the following OC's: Nightmare, Leon/Azoth, Joseph, Rachel, Luther, Hex, Ronald, William, and several others that as of yet have not been named, and several original kingdoms I have yet to name, except for Droganaria, and several OC Guilds, including Lions Pride. All rights go to the Author and Creator who's names escapes me at the moment.**

**I LIVE~~~~~~~~~~! After a couple months of terrible writers block, I finally have returned to give you all a new story, Dattebayo! "Dances badger dance for a bit, then gets serious." But, I digress from my point. My point is that I am back, and ready to write again. For those familiar with my story, Soul Eater: Nightmares are real, this one is connected to it in a way, but more of that later. For now, enjoy the prologue of my newest story. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. "Bows low."**

**Prologue**

**Mysterious underground lab near the northern border of the Kingdom of Fiore and the Republic of Droganaria, 5:00 pm, Monday.**

Luther smirked to himself as he stood in the middle of the destroyed lab, his hands covered in ice shaped like a dragon's claw, the dead body of his most recent adversary lying before him, blood pouring of his throat onto the floor in a puddle around the body. His white and gold coat was torn and ripped along with his black pants, showing little scratches that dripped blood down his arms, chest, and legs, but otherwise he was unharmed. His gloved hands were covered in dripping crimson blood, looking almost beautiful on the ice claws. His golden blonde hair hung around his shoulders like a pile of gold threads, and his bright green eyes were filled with bloody satisfaction that always happened when he completed a mission. Behind him, he heard the sound of his companions either finishing up their battles or smashing the place to bits, the sound of machinery and electronics being smashed music to his ears. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head in amusement at their eager destruction of the place, then laughing at the sound of Hex and Ronald fighting, no doubt over the spoils of a kill.

"Honestly, those two never stop being at each other throats. You would think that they were mortal enemies rather than brothers and sister. Ah well, that's siblings for ya." Luther kneels down over the body in front of him, and rummages through its pockets, searching for anything of value. His hands bump into a small bulge in the bodies' coat, and his smirk widens into a grin, and he pulls out a rather large bag of what seemed to be jewels. He opened the bag smiled brighter at the sight of the gold coins, and quickly counted them in his head, weighing the bag in his hand. "Hmmm…there seems to be 500 Jewels in here… heh heh, what a catch." He stands back up and ties the bag to his belt, making the other bulging bags jingle in unison. "Ahhh…. It's good to be a mercenary…" He looks around at the room he is in, searching for more valuables in the fancy office. Seeing nothing else of value, he turns and leaves the room, and heads down the stairs to the bottom floor. On the way down, Luther dispels the magic on his hands, the ice breaking and shattering, falling to the ground and shattering. He hears the laughing and chattering of his friends, and he smiles warmly to himself as he enters the room.

Luther entered the room, and moved his head to the side as a piece of shrapnel flew at him, missing him by inches. He looks at the scene in front of him with extreme amusement, chuckling deeply. Hex and Ronald were right in each other's faces, yelling and cursing enough to make a sailor blush. Hex had dark red hair that barely covered her ears, and her hair cut was sloppy and chopped up. Her face had a long scar that went down from her forehead, over her right eye, and to her chin. Her body was small and petite, and her face was plain, with two big brown eyes staring angrily at the person opposite of her. She wasn't much to look at; her body was slightly curvy, due to her being very skinny. She had no breasts, for she was as flat as a board, and Luther noted with amusement that this was being made fun of by the person right in her face. She wore blue jeans that were baggy on her skinny legs, and a long red shirt that was also baggy on her, which was covered in leather armor. On her hip, two curved daggers were strapped to her belt, the hilts engraved with fire runes. Her brother looked the same as she did, though Ronald had blue hair instead of red. He has a similar scar going down the left side of his face, and his face was also very plain, his eyes hazel instead of brown. Like his sister, his clothes were baggy on him, his black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans sagging against his small body and he also wore leather armor like his sister. Instead of knives, however, he had a longbow on his back, his arrows and bow fused with Water magic. From what Luther could see, they were fighting over a corpse that was right below them. The man's body had a dagger slash across the throat and an arrow right between the eyes, and it was surrounded by a pool of blood. Off to the side, William, Joseph, and Rachel were looking at the fight with resignation. Joseph was a giant of a man, taller than even Luther. He stood at 6'11, towering over Luther's own 6'3, and dwarfing the siblings, William, and Rachel. He had a black buzz cut and his eyes were a deep blue color that showed the old wisdom behind them. He was built like a brick shithouse, muscles bulging against the steel plate armor that he wore around his body. He had a giant claymore on his back; the blade itself was inscribed with Earth magic. He was sighing deeply at the sight in front of him, and was shaking his head. Joseph was the big brother of the group, he was the guy that everyone looked to for guidance, despite the fact that he was only 3 years older than Luther.

William was looking like a frightened rabbit, watching the two fight in rapt attention. William was the youngest of the group and the shortest too, shorter than even Hex. He had shaggy dark blonde hair, and had big blue eyes that were almost always filled with excitement or fear. He was lightly built and looked more like an acrobat than a mercenary. His steel armor was stained with light droplets of blood though, and that proved that he had done his part. His small rapier hung at his side, the gleaming hilt inscribed with wind runes given his natural quickness. He was the little brother of the mercenaries; everyone looked after him, especially Rachel, and was extremely shy, almost ridiculously so. Rachel looked at the two fighting with an ever patient smile, looking oblivious as usual. She had light brown hair that fell down her shoulders elegantly, her eyes a beautiful silver that shown with love and eternal patience. Unlike Hex, her body was curvaceous and sexy, and it was emphasized by the way her large chest strained against the leather armor that she wore and her wide hips that were hugged by her skirt. She had a key chain on her belt, most of the keys sliver and one of them gold, showing her status as a Stellar Mage. Rachel, of course, was the sweet mother/older sister of the group, though to Luther, she was way more than that. She was his anchor, his lover, and his mate for life.

She smiled at him, and Luther smiled back, then, looking at the siblings still fighting, sighed, and walked over to them. He stood there looking at the two of them, and then grabbed the back of their heads, and slams them together. "Alright enough!" "Ack! What the Fuck!" "OW! Damn it Luther! What the fuck?" They turn and glare at him, but he just stares back. "You both need to learn how to share, so you will both get a piece of the loot, understand?" "Awww come on!" They yell at the same time, but he just glares at them. They grumble a bit, but then both nod. "Ugh….fine…" They then proceed to loot all the bodies of all their valuables, Luther leaning against a wall and watching. 'Sigh… what a family…' Soon, they finish up, and then they all start to head for the stairs, but then Hex sees out of the corner of her eye a door, hidden behind a bookshelf. "Hey Luth, look at this." They all crowd around, and Luther narrows his eyes in suspicion. "….Why on earth would they try to hide this door?" Luther and Joseph grab a part of the bookshelf, and pull it aside, revealing a plain steel door. Luther tries the knob and it opens easily, they look at each other, and then they go inside. Ronald looks around inside the room. "What the fuck is this place?"

The room is pitch black, except for two rows of giant green pods that contained fluid, but were all empty. Luther looks at Joseph who nods, and then looks at everyone else. "Spread out, keep your weapons ready." They start to look around, Hex and Ronald checking out the pods. "Huh… I wonder what the hell these things are?" William ventures deeper a bit, holding his torch out nervously, his other hand on his blade, shaking slightly from fear, gulping softly. Soon, he comes to a single pod at the end of the two rows. This one, however, was not empty. Inside the pod, floating in a clear fluid, was a body. William jumped and shrieked a bit, drawing the attention of everyone else, and they rushed over, crowding around to see what he had seen. They look at the body inside the pod, and they all had one thought going through their heads. '….What the hell is that?'

The body was human, that much was obvious to Luther, though that was not what had freaked him and everyone else out. The body was pale white, almost like a ghost, except for the eyes and the lips, which were black, along with his fingernails; even the hair was white. The body was skinny, almost anorexic, and it had no defining features as to whether it was male or female. It was its iris, however, that scared them the most. They were bright yellow, almost sun like. They were dead looking, staring straight at them with no emotion, black eyes that stared straight through them. "What do you think it is? Some kind of demon?" Luther shakes his head. "No, it's too human for it to be a demon…" William then notices an inscription on the bottom of the tank, and leans into get a better look, eyes squinting. "…..Do not release ever… Subject Zero…Aka… Ni" just before he says it, Hex trips on a cord while leaning in, and, holding her hand out, hits a button on the tanks bottom. Immediately, alarm sirens go off, and the whole lab shakes, making everyone else shake. The pod starts to drain itself of fluid, and the group watches in fascination as the pod opens, and the body falls out and hits the floor right in front of William. He shrieks and jumps away, making everyone else back up in shock, backing away from the body on the floor. Ronald, getting over his fear, shakes his head, and slowly walks towards the body, and kneels down over it, reaching a hand out to it. Luther leans in, his teeth gridded and hands clenched tightly, ready to use his magic at a moment's notice. He sees out of the corner of his eye that the rest of the group was the same, but that only made him more nervous.

"Ronald, don't touch it, you have no idea what it might do!" Hex's voice rings out in the silent room, making everyone jump slightly. Ronald's hand touches the arm lightly, and, seeing no reaction at all, turns back at them and smirks at Hex. "Look, nothing's happened, you worry to-" He feels an incredible tightness around his throat, almost like his windpipe was being crushed into dust. He looks down… and see's a long, pale hand around his throat, squeezing it tightly, black nails digging into his skin. He turns his head slowly, wincing, and sees the pale arm that he had been touching was lifted up, and the rest of the body was on its knee's, it head hidden by the rapidly growing white hair on it... and his blood turned cold as he heard a low, high pitched, psychotic chuckle come from the body. Hex screams loudly, Luther swears violently and summons his magic, making his arms incased in ice, Rachel covers her mouth in horror, William shakes like a leaf in a storm, scared beyond belief, and Joseph growls loudly, pulling the claymore out from his back, and holds it in one hand while his other hand becomes encased in stone, and he charges towards them, and swings the blade at the arm. Immediately, a pair of black, leather like tentacles with suckers on the tip shoot out of the arm, and latch onto Josephs forehead and chest. He grunts in pain, looking down at the one in his chest and then up at the one in his forehead, and grabs one of them with his stone hand, and tries to pull it out. As he does so, he freezes, and Luther watches in horror as his face starts to shrivel up, his body shriveling up as he screams loudly, then fades away as his body becomes a husk, and is dropped onto the ground. The insane chuckling intensifies, becoming louder, its arms becoming more muscular, the hand tightens around Ronald's throat, and the body lifts Ronald up, crushing his wind pipe in to dust, and then throws him into a nearby pod, the force of impact killing Ronald as the glass impales him in the head and chest. Rachel screams loudly, and Hex swore loudly, pulling out her knives and charging at the monster. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" "Hex, No!" She swings the twin knives at the monsters throat, but then the blades freeze in mid air, and she feels an intense pain in her chest. She looks down, and see's the monsters hand in her chest, impaling her out through her back. The being is now laughing loudly now, its insanity evident through the high pitched laugh. It pulls its arm out, and then kicks Hex away, making her slam into a wall and become cemented there, half of her body ground in to mush from the impact.

Luther grabs Rachel's hand, and starts running towards the door at full speed, William right behind him. The monster walks calmly after them… and a high pitched, demented whistle comes out of its mouth… echoing after them, interrupted only by an insane chuckle. Luther, Rachel and William race out of the hidden room, and run towards the stairs that lead to the outside. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!" "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, JUST KEEP RUNNING DAMNIT!" They run up the stairs, moving as fast as they can, going faster when they hear the whistling right behind them. They see the exit, and their hearts lift, nearly dropping in relief. Luther and Rachel make it outside, and William nears the exit… but then… a black tentacle latches around his leg, and makes him trip, slamming his head into the top step. "AHHHHHH! HELP ME PLEASE!" William screams, reaching his hand out towards them, crying loudly. Luther pales white, and Rachel tries to grab Williams hand, but Luther grabs her arm and stops her. "STOP, ITS TOO LATE, IT HAS HIM!" William's eyes widen, and he continues to scream as he is dragged back down into the darkness of the lab, his screams echoing. Luther covers Rachel's ears and turns his head, trying to block out the sounds. Williams screams intensify, and the whistling grows louder and louder, making Luther grit his teeth and Rachel cry loudly, her head against Luther's chest, tears streaming down her face. Then, the screams… fade away… along with the insane laughter… and the demented whistling…

**Wheeeeeew~~~ That was fun! Ahhh, I am so evil I can't stand it sometimes. "Laughs evily, but then turns serious." Seriously, thank you for reading this story. I apologize if most of it was cheesy or stupid, but thank you for reading anyway. I will try and put Chapter one up as quick as I can, probably today. Please R and R because I can't live without your reviews. Don't be afraid to give me an honest critique either, but no flames please. All flames will be fed to Natsu.**

**Natsu: FOOOOOOD!**

**Dragonrider11: Thank you, I hope to see you all soon in the next chapter. "Bow low." R and R please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: **

**Nightmares are Alive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other anime's, TV shows, video games, or books that you may think of. I only own my life, my stories, my comp, and the following OC's: Nightmare, Azoth, Joseph, Rachel, Luther, Hex, Ronald, William, and several others that as of yet have not been named, and several original kingdoms I have yet to name, except for Droganaria and the Fretorian Empire, and several OC Guilds, including Lions Pride. All rights go to the Author and Creator whose names escapes me at the moment.**

**Hello~~~ PEOPLE! I hope you all had a wonderful day, I know I did. Ahhhhh, the joys of love! For all those who enjoy my parallel fic, Soul Eater: Nightmares are Real, I will be posting the first fight chapter very soon. Now then, on to the story! I thought long and hard about, and have decided on a Deeeeeelicious plot for this story, one to make even Batman's toes curl in delight and make a Qunari have a full blown grin! (For those who don't know who they are, look up Dragon Age.) That may be impossible, but I am going to bloody well try! So, Here is chapter 1, sit back, relax, have a bite or two… and enjoy the ride. Oh, and remember, "Looms in close" NO PISS BREAKS!**

**Chapter 1**

"That's it you damn Flame head, Come get some!"

"Bring it on, ya damn stripper!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head at the familiar scene, smiling quietly to herself as Grey and Natsu started to fight again, fire and ice with the occasional piece of furniture and wood flying all over the place, hitting some of the guild members, who in turn started brawling with one another, and thus the guild dissolved into chaos, as usual.

"There they go again. Don't they ever get tired of doing this every hour of everyday?"

Even as Lucy said this, a small smile tugged on her lips as she watched Natsu kick Grey in the face, only to have an iron club come out of nowhere and slam into his face, sending him flying into the wall. He picked himself up, and charged back into the fight, fire streaming out of his mouth, punching whoever got in his way.

'What a complete idiot,' she thought to herself. However, her gaze softened as she watched him, a tiny smile coming onto her face as her eyes followed him through the crowd, trailing all over his body as a small blush came onto her face, growing by the second. Her eyes catches the scar upon his stomach, and her blush fades, as a frown settles upon her face. 'It's been three years since that day…'

Three years had passed since the titanic battle where Fairy Tail had defeated Raven Tail and its allies. It had been a hard fight: the Dark Guild had attacked in the middle of the day out of nowhere, taking them all by surprise. They would have lost too, had it not been for the townsfolk aiding them, and the arrival of Fiores Royal army and several other guilds.

As it was, many of them had sustained major injuires. Gajeel had gotten the worst of it; he had been facing off against Ivan Drevar, Raven Tail's leader, when the fighting began. Gajeel had been no match for the dark wizard, and had sustained immense injuries: One arm and leg had been nearly torn off his body, and he had been blinded in his right eye. The leg and arm were healed by Wendy, but the damage to his eye was permanent. Poor Levy had balled at the sight of Gajeels battered body, and she hadn't left his side the whole two weeks he had been hospitalized.

Natsu had also been wounded in the battle, having been ganged up on by several S-class wizards at once. He had beaten them all of course, and had been about to go help Gajeel when one of the S-Class wizards used the last of their magic, and rammed a fist of silver through Natsu's stomach, effectively taking him out of the fight.

However, that had no deterred Natsu, and he had stumbled away, arriving just as Ivan had been about to finish off Gajeel. Natsu had watched, trembling with rage, as Ivan blinded Gajeel and tossed him aside. Natsu had snapped then, and despite his wound, had charged straight at Ivan Drevar, roaring. When Lucy, Cana, Grey, and Juvia had found him after the battle had moved away from the city and spilled into the field, Natsu had been stitting on kneeling over Ivan, punching him over and over, again and again, tears of rage pour down his cheeks as blood splattered against his fists and face.

Lucy remembered how he had struggled against Grey, Macao, and herself as they tried to take him away from the fighting. It took them, plus three other members from other guilds, to hold him down long enough for Wendy to heal the wound. Lucy shivered softly as she remembered the scene: Natsu screaming in pain and anger, trying to get away from the hold, roaring fire; Macao, Fried, herself, and two other guild members trying to keep him still, arms straining to keep him down, while poor Wendy balled as she tried to close the wound.

Taking her mind away from that rather morbid time, she focused back onto Natsu, who was currently kicking Gajeel in the ball's who doubled over and threw up from the pain. Natsu stood on his back, laughing manically.

Lucy giggled at the sight, and her eyes looked at him fondly, studying his body again. The blush that had disappeared earlier came back with full force, and she unconsciously licked her lips. Natsu hadn't changed at all mentally; he was still the naïve, childish, loyal dork who charged straight into his problems. Physically, he was mostly the same as before, but his muscles were more chiseled and defined from training with Gildarts, a fact that had many a women drooling after him, leaving her to be extremely jealous. His face was sharper and hard, his skin looking tough, like that of a dragons scale. His body had kept its hard, muscular physique from three years ago, but it was now riddled with scars and cuts, making him seem dangerous and sexy, a sight that made Lucy weak at the knees. He still wore the same clothes as he always had, and constantly kept Igneels scarf around his neck, hoping to see the old dragon again.

Coming back to herself, Lucy moved her head to the side just in time as a fiery piece of wood flew past her, embedding itself into the wall right above Mirajanes head, who just smiled and continued to clean glasses, completely undisturbed by what was going on.

Beside her, Makarov sat grinning happily, watching as his children 'played' with each other. He hadn't changed at all; he was still the old, eccentric, caring, and otherwise insane master of the guild. Gildarts stood next to him, grinning also, his eyes following his daughter Cana. Gildarts had remained the same the past three years, although he had stopped wandering off, something that made Cana happy. Gildarts had recently taken Natsu and Grey under his wing, a prospect that made many of the guild members terrified, which amused Natsu and Grey to no end.

Lucy watched the guild fight amongst each other, a tender smile tugging on her lips as she watched the familiar scene that had occurred daily throughout her life in Fairy Tail. The people she loved danced, fought, and cried together and she felt content watching them all.

'This… This is my family… this is my home.' She thought to herself, and closed her eyes. Life… Life was goo-

The guild doors slammed open, making everyone freeze and look in its direction. Macao ran in, panting, sweat rolling off him. He looked down at the floor first, catching his breath, then he looked up, and everyone could see the alarm and fear in his eyes, and the hair on the back of their necks stood up.

"E-everyone, come quick! T-theres a-a body outside of town!" Macao then turned and ran back outside, leaving everyone staring at where he had been. Then Natsu jumped, and ran after him, eyes wide with awe and excitement. Happy followed him, eating a fish, and pretty soon the whole guild was empty.

Lucy lagged behind the pack, as the entire Fairy Tail guild ran after Macao, some of them, Cough*Erza, Natsu, Grey* Cough, overtook him. Lucy stopped in the middle of the road to catch her breath, watching as she was left behind. She pouted and stomped her foot, and ran after them. "Geez, slow down, will ya! It's just a body!" Lucy saw them stop right outside the city, and she screeched to a stop. She looked at the crowd and saw that they were murmuring nervously, each trying to get to the front and take a look. She huffed, and started to make her way through the crowd, trying to get to the front.

As she goes through the crowd, she notes with growing nervousness that the people in the front are dead silent, even Natsu, whose pink hair she followed like a beacon. Finally, she made her way to the front, trying to see what could have shut up even Natsu. She made to the front, and looked at her friends faces. All were pale white, even Grey, who was comforting a crying Juvia. Natsu and Happy were wide eyed and sickly pale, like they were going to puke. Hell, even Erza was looking pale, a tight grimace spread across her face as she stared down towards the middle of the crowd. Lucy followed their gaze, her stomach tightening with fear and apprehension. 'What could be so bad as to…to…' Lucy's thought trailed, nausea and horror growing in her as she looked at the… thing… on the ground infront of them

**Warning: This scene contains extremely graphic scenes of blood and gore. All people who have weak stomachs, or are too young should not read ahead, but instead skip ahead to the end of t****he scene. Don't say**** I didn't warn you****.**

The body was a human's, that much was for damn certain. Around it, pieces of steel plate were torn to bits, but other than a few bruises on the arms and some discoloration on the chest, most of the body seemed to be untouched. It seemed to be a young male, judging from the lean muscles on the naked chest chest and arms, almost like an acrobats. However, it was the face that made Lucy sick to her stomach… or rather, lack of a face.

The boy's face was bloody and battered, and at first, Lucy thought his skin had been cut open. However, on a closer look, she saw that in fact, the entire face was ripped: ears, nose, lips, eyelids, everything. The only part that was left on the face was a large patch of the forehead. The hair looked like it had been scalped away by a rusty knife; jagged cuts riddled the muscle underneath, showing pieces of the skull. The boy had obviously been conscious when all this happened, as shown in the obvious agony shown on the faces muscles.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Romeo, who was standing in the front, pick up a stone, and throw it at the corpse. The stone hit the chest, and it suddenly ripped open, and Lucy and several other people shrieked, while other retched and swore violently. A squirming mass of large centipedes were writhing around where the organs and rib cage should have, eating away at the inside of the flesh and muscles, thousands of them inside the corpse. Lucy looked back at the face, and saw some writing on the large patch of flesh on the forehead. " Hey… theres some writing on the forehead." Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Natsu, and Erza all crowded around the head of the body, and looked down at the forehead, trying to read the writing. As they read it, their blood ran cold, and they each shivered at the insidious message literally carved into the forehead:

**NIGHTMARES ARE ALIVE**

**DragonRider: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! It is I, Dra- 'gets dragged away, punching and kicking sounds are heard, silence… then walks back, Nightmare in side view lying down bleeding out the head.' S-sorry about that… Now then, Here is the News~~~! For those who were upset by my Authors Note, I have decided to completely ignore the fucking thing, and go ahead and do all the chaps free of any charge. All I ask is that you please R&R my stories if you want, and if you don't, I understand. Thank you for your time, and I will be cranking out the fight scenes for Soul Eater soon. **

**Now then, concerning this chapter; MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM INSANE! I am so evil I can barely stand it! "Laughs evilly, similar to a certain evil doctor, then calms down and gets serious." But to be serious, thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. For those who ignored my warning and threw up, I WARN'D U! Also, those wondering why I didn't do a character description for Lucy or the rest of the guild, it's because I am saving them for a couple of chapters. If you want me to do that next chapter, tell me so I can do it.**

**Now then, for all those who have seen my profile, and have seen the quotes on them, and are wondering, 'Who the fuck is Jack Strider and what the fuck is No More Heroes?' Jack Strider is the protagonist for series I am planning called No More Heroes. For those who are wondering what it is all about, maybe I will post it one day at the end of my Nightmare Series. **

**Now then, on to the reviewing please children. All potential flames will be punished by Erza.**

**Erza: What did I say about that! WELL!**

**Dragon Rider: Have a great day, y'all and I hope to see you soon. Later's. "Bows"**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Helllloooooooooo Kiddos~~ IT IS I, DRAGONRIDER! FEAR ME!**

"**Roars fire and shakes the earth, then coughs and sputters." **

**Ack!...my throat….dying… "Dramatic pose of awesomeness, then assumes serious face."**

**Anyway, onto the reason's that I have typed out this note for you all. First of all, I wish to apologize with all my heart for keeping many of you waiting for my chapters of Fairy Tail: Nightmares are Alive, and Soul Eater: Nightmares are Alive. Things in my life have gotten complicated, and I lost interest in writing my stories for a while. It's has only been recently that I have regained motivation for writing. **

**My life has been hectic, and it's not fair for all over you who have been waiting for me to put of the full chapters of my stories. So, here and now I want to offer you all my heartfelt apologies for making you all wait for me to them out and get back into the flow. "Gets on hands and knees, and kneels before everyone." I will do my best to earn your continued support, and to pump out a new chapter for each of my stories. Thank you all for being patient.**

**Now then, on to the second thing I wish to discuss. Awhile back, I was asked what or who my main villain for my Nightmare series, the self named Nightmare, is based off of. Someone said he reminded them of Hollow Ichigo from Bleach, and while it is true that he looks like him in appearance, he was not my inspiration for Nightmare.**

**Nightmare is based off many things, but the key principle that he was created from was this: Humans fear what they cannot understand. Humanity looks for logic, order, reason in people or things actions, so when they are faced with insanity, like Nightmare, they instinctively fear it. To put it into layman's terms, Nightmare is basically what I believe that every human fears: Insanity.**

**Many people, good or bad, can be reason with, bargained with, or at the very least understood. When one is faced with one like Nightmare, they soon realize that he cannot be bribed, talked to, or even understood. His very reason for doing the things he does is… just because. Many villains have reasons for what they do, be they noble or otherwise. Each has a driving force that guides their actions, and thus allows them to understood and emphasized with. Nightmare is the opposite; he has no real reason for the things he does other than the fact that he can. He finds it amusing to see how people react to how he acts and what he does, so many of his acts are just so that he wants to see what they will do. If the world were to be set on fire, he would just watch, not really caring, but only watching to see what people would do.**

**This can be seen with his interactions with people, or rather, his slaughtering of people. He does it for the simple reason of… well, because he can. His actions are done on a whim, he can be cruel or kind, good or evil, it doesn't matter, he just does what he does because he can. There is no other way that I can put it.**

**So, in a sense, Nightmare is my definition, my image, of what insanity and evil is when it is given form. He is my Anti-Christ, my Lucifer, my Demon, and he is perfect, and yet at the same time, not. It's weird and confusing, I know, but I have no other way to describe him. His appearance just happens to look like Hichigos does, but he is most certainly not his inspiration. A certain Major on the other hand…**

**Now then, on to the last reason. I am pleased to announce that I have begun production on the prequel to the entire Nightmare series. I will not give away any spoilers, but let's just say that a certain Nightmare needs to learn his place, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough. I am halfway through the prologue, and when it is done and posted, I will get to work on my other main stories, particularly Nightmares are Real.**

**Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all soon. Please don't hesitate to ask me questions through a PM or on the comments. Please R&R my stories, your reviews help me know if my stories are any good or not. I am not review whoring or anything, but to me, the whole reason I do this is because I wish to entertain you all. So please, R&R, I live for your criticism. Flames will be used to light the fires of my flames of YOUTH! YOSH!**

"**Bows low" Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all soon. Later Children! **


End file.
